


Comfort

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iris doesn’t leave it at that. (Season 2 Finale Spoilers, also kinda AU technically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarrysLightningRod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrysLightningRod/gifts).



“I love you too. And I always will.”

Iris smiles and leans in, shifting closer to Barry on the steps and curling against him.

“Uhm… Iris?” he speaks out in confusion, clearing his throat as his arms move instinctively to wrap around her.

“Mm?” she asks as she presses her ear to his heart.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?”

“Hugging me?”

“We’re cuddling.”

“But I thought you said-”

Iris cuts him off, glancing up at him, “I said I would wait. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be close, does it?”

“You’re not gonna go back inside and be with the others?”

“This is where I wanna be,” Iris says softly, “I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

“Iris-”

Iris shakes her head and brushes her hand up to his cheek, the backs of her fingers touching his skin, “Don’t argue with me, Bar. You’ve been there for me through everything, and now you **really** need me. I’m not leaving you alone, so don’t fight me on this.”

Barry smiles slowly, and while it’s broken and twisted, it’s still adoring and completely sincere, “What if I have to go to the bathroom?”

“Even then, if I have to,” Iris says firmly, putting her head back down and wrapping her arms around him, “It might not, though.”

“You’re really not gonna leave me alone, are you?”

Iris shakes her head again, smiling wider, “I know you, Barry. I know you’re hurting and I know you wanna make it stop.”

Barry is silent for some time before finally speaking again. When he does, it’s evident that he’s been trying his hardest to hold back tears, “I… I do. I want it to stop.”

Iris pulls back then and searches his eyes, “Promise me that you won’t do anything rash.”

Barry’s face pales and iris watches him knowingly.

“Promise me, Barry.”

“I…”

“Barry,” her tone becomes even more firm now as she straightens up, “I know you’re in more pain than you’ve ever been in. I know that right now you all you want is to get away from it. But going back and doing something different isn’t the answer.”

“How do you _know_?”

“What Zoom did was terrible, and wrong,” Iris says, her hands moving to cup his cheeks, “And I’m so sorry it happened. But you can’t solve your problems by undoing them.”

Barry’s mouth opens and then closes and then he sighs. And then he starts **really** crying.

Iris feels her heart break for him all over again and she scoops him in, her arms on his back as he buries his face against her chest.

She assumes that this is the real break down; the real acceptance that his dad is gone, and that he won’t go back to try and undo it. It’s painful to hear him sobbing, to feel him shaking in her arms, but she soothes him and holds him until he can’t cry anymore.

And then they go up to his room and she lays with him in bed. It isn’t romantic, but it’s intimate and it’s everything he needs, everything **she** needs.

When she wakes up the next morning, Barry sleeping with his body pressed to her, his face buried to her neck, she knows that he’ll get through this.

They both will.

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Bandages fer the Finale.


End file.
